The long-term objective of this fellowship proposal is to train Michelle Sexton, a Naturopathic Doctor (candidate June 2008), to become an independent researcher. In this mentored research plan, she will investigate the effects of fish oil supplementation, a common Complementary Alternative Medicine (CAM) therapy, on newly recognized markers of inflammation, namely the components forming the endocannabinoid (eCB) system. In order to achieve this goal, and as a stepping-stone into interdisciplinary mechanistic studies, the candidate will be sponsored by Nephi Stella PhD in the Pharmacology Department of the University of Washington. The primary aims of this research are: Aim 1: To measure endocannabinoids (eCBs) in human serum to determine if there is a difference between healthy subjects and patients with Multiple Sclerosis (MS). We will also evaluate whether supplementation with fish oil restores these levels. Aim 2: To measure Cannabinoid 2 (CB2) receptor expression in human leukocytes. Aim 3: To measure CB2 receptor-mediated migration by human leukocytes. This study will also for the first time quantify eCBs in the periphery of patients with MS. This is significant for public health because the ability to modulate the functionality of the eCB signaling system by supplementing fish oil could provide low-cost, safe therapeutic benefit to patients with MS. This is relevant because there are approximately 300,000 patients in the US alone with MS. In addition, patients suffering from acute and chronic pain, autoimmune disease, gastrointestinal disorders, glaucoma, osteoporosis and a host of central nervous system disorders could also benefit from fish oil supplementation. All of these are conditions that have been shown to have an association with the eCB system. Funding of this proposal will be in accord with the missions of NCCAM which are: * Explore complementary and alternative healing practices in the context of rigorous science. * Train complementary and alternative medicine researchers. * Disseminate authoritative information to the public and professionals. This F32 will provide support for the training of a new investigator involved in research which will help the public and health professional understand more about mechanisms of action of a CAM therapy.